The Replacement
by PhantomTaicho
Summary: Noitora is dead, and now the position of 5th Espada is wide open, and Aizen has a creative way of solving that problem. Sequel to "Desire", You may understand it though. Small one sided-YAOI pairing, meaning nothing is going to happen.
1. Reserection

**Rating:** T for violence, a little suggestive and possible swearing.

**Pairings:** LolaXUlquiorra, ??XUlquiorra (reviled in chapter 2)

**Possible Spoilers:** Up to Hueco Mundo Arc

**Authors Notes:** Well, here's the second one, not much to say really, but if you want more lemons, wait until the 4th fanfic, not everything I write is smutty.

--

**The Replacement By: Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 1. Resurrection**

It was the next day after Ulquiorra and Lola's night together. Breakfast had been awkward, for as they sat at there usual tables, Ulquiorra with the Espada, and Lola amongst the numuro, the two would constantly glance at each other to see if the other was looking, every time they caught eyes, they'd avert their gaze in hope that the other didn't notice.

The subject among the Espada was the death or the Quinta, whom was the only one absent for that meal, Stark was close to absent, he had overslept. Many rumors arose to how he had died, the only one that involved the 4th was that Noitora was cocky and picked a fight with the forth, Ulquiorra remained silent through the discussion, although, so did Szayel.

Grimmjow asked the little gossip what he thought had happened. "You're guess is as good as mine, anything could have happened, and for a number of reasons, although I do miss my friend, all my friends have been brutally murdered." Szayel said, shooting a glare at Grimmjow. Szayel and Luppi had been friends at one time.

Meanwhile, amongst the Numuros, the talk wasn't as much of Noitora for long. Sure, the girls talked of him for a while, how grateful they were that a _potential _rapist was as dead as dead could be, but Lola knew that "potential" was an understatement. The talk was more of the latest addition to their table, a blonde Arrancar that was sitting at the end of the table alone. There was talk of Aizen having created a 42nd arrancar, one of human form, only for it to be one of Szayel's experiments that never left the lab. She looked sad. Her clothes weren't what was usually expected, they were somewhat normal, except for the spikes that were on the bottom of the pant legs, spikes on the sleeves, and what looked like a spiked collar around her neck. Her hollow mask was a big chunk of a helmet on her head with a small horn on it. Her hair covered her right eye.

"So she's the new one, huh?"

"What's up with that outfit?"

"Freak."

It was then when one with black, short hair, spoke up. "She's such a baby; she's weak and can't defend herself, relying on Szayel-sama for protection. She should just lie down and die." Said the 41st Arrancar, she too was one of Szayel's fraccions.

Lola walk over to the girl as the others laughed at the misery the girl was in. "Hey there." Lola said, smiling. The girl looked up from her plate.

"Yeah, what is it?" She said, sighing.

"You seem lonely, want a friend?" She held out her hand and the other girl shook it. "Who are you anyway?" She asked.

Lola grinned. "Lola, Lola Archer."

"Bakuhatsu Asano."

-x-

Later that day, all Arrancar were called to attend a meeting in the throne room. Everyone was buzzing with what the purpose was. It seemed obvious that it was about the death of Noitora and they all wondered what Aizen would do about the open position of Quinta Espada. Once all the arrancar assembled, he began to speak.

"My dear Arrancar, I am sure that you are all aware of the death of our former Quinta Espada, Noitora Jiruga, and the position is now open to whom I see fit." His voice was its usual calmness as he said this. "I would rather not have to pick out of all of you, the one with the most strength for the position, so I have come up with a back up plan." This was when Orihime came out.

All the Girl Arrancar started talking of her and how much they loathed her to their hollow souls. Most had a crush on Ulquiorra, it was for that reason they despised her.

She walked into the middle of the room, so she was surrounded by Arrancar. She called upon her fairies while standing before a set of legs. "Soten Kisshun." The two fairies flew out and made the healing shield. Within seconds, he was standing there.

Before everyone, Orihime had done what would seem impossible, Luppi was alive before them, and he began to speak. "Oh, what happened?" He soon recalled what had happened right before his death. "Oh, why am I alive then?"

Aizen began to speak again. "Noitora was recently killed and we needed someone to fill his spot, and you are that person. Quinta Espada, Luppi."

Luppi's face lit up with excitement. "I die and I get promoted? YES! I can't wait to continue my work as an Espada."

Tesla walked foreword. "This is Tesla, he shall be your Fraccion." Said Aizen.

Luppi grinned. "Arigato Gozaimosu. Let's go, Tulsa."

"It's Tesla, Luppi-sama."

Before they could leave the room, Aizen stopped them. "You must get your tattoo updated by Szayel in his lab first, Luppi."

Luppi was a little scared, everyone hated to be in Szayel's lab, the things that go on in there, they all knew. "O-okay... Aizen-sama." He hesitantly walked out of the throne room. Everyone could tell that Grimmjow was furious, but he couldn't do anything now, he had bigger fish to fry, like Ichigo Kurosaki, so he and his lone fraccion left.

TBC

--

A/N: I know the beginning SEEMED to have no real point, but in the 4th story, all will be made clear. Review please


	2. The Warning

**Rating:** T for violence, a little suggestive and possible swearing.

**Pairings:** LolaXUlquiorra, ??XUlquiorra (reviled in chapter 2)

**Possible Spoilers:** Up to Hueco Mundo Arc

**Authors Notes:** Well, here's the second one, not much to say really, but if you want more lemons, wait until the 4th fanfic, not everything I write is smutty.

--

**The Replacement By: Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 2. The Warning**

Later that day, Lola and Luppi hand an encounter in the halls.

"What do you want, He-she freak." She spat at him right away, she wasn't in too good of a mood since she saw Orihime.

"Respect your superiors, child." He said, batting his eye-lashes. "So you're the lucky one to have been picked as Ulquiorra-san's fraccion, many would kill for that position."

"They're all just jealous, he's strong and only wants the strongest, that's why he picked me, because I am stronger than the others." She smirked, looking into the new 5th's face. "What exactly are you getting at, Luppi?" She ignored the honorfic on purpose.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you have no respect?"

"To you, no." She stuck out her tongue.

Luppi was not pleased. "You know that I wanted that position as well."

Lola was surprised. "Why would you want it?" She asked, suspicious of his words.

Luppi gave an evil smile. "I'm just going to warn you, you may want to get transferred from Ulquiorra-san's fraccion to another Espada. It'll work better for you in the future." He walked away, leaving Lola puzzled as she returned to her room.

-x-

Luppi wasn't too upfront about it, but ever since the day that he was promoted to the position of Sexta Espada, he's had his eyes on Ulquiorra. Something about the 4th made his heart go a flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies. He was in love, he'd give anything at that point to get with the pale taller man and feel the 4th inside of him, but he'd never tell anyone that.

The shorter Arrancar could tell something was up with that girl and his beloved, he saw how the looked at each other, how close they were, and how she blushed slightly whenever he looked her in the eyes. He knew that longing love feeling that was seen in her eyes, and he hated it!

If he were to try to get his love, he'd have to get rid of the competition, and he'd have to fast...

-x-

Lola wandered the halls of Las Noches, thinking over the warning that Luppi gave her running through her head. It wasn't a matter of switching out of the 4th care and loving protection or not, it was more of if she should tell Ulquiorra of the warning or let it fade to the back of her mind and hope it never came back to haunt her.

The second thing she could never get over, was what Luppi had said about wanting her position as Ulquiorra's fraccion, only girls that were completely obsessed with the pale arrancar would even think about serving under him, would that mean the Luppi was obsessed? Maybe Luppi was really a girl? Nah, she shook the thought from her head, in spite of how much he looked the part.

She could only expect the worst and hope she was ready when it comes. She finally found Ulquiorra, she kept her mouth shut about the 5th's warning, and she felt something's were better left unsaid...

TBC

--

A/N: 2 Chapters in one night, wow, but then again, I do want to get to the 4th story because I see that one as the most fun, I wouldn't be surprised if the 3rd and final chapter of this fic comes out tonight. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Paradise Lost

**Rating:** T for violence, a little suggestive and possible swearing.

**Pairings:** LolaXUlquiorra, ??XUlquiorra (reviled in chapter 2)

**Possible Spoilers:** Up to Hueco Mundo Arc

**Authors Notes:** Well, here's the second one, not much to say really, but if you want more lemons, wait until the 4th fanfic, not everything I write is smutty.

--

**The Replacement By: Sammy Phantom (PhantomTaicho)**

**Chapter 3. Paradise Lost**

Luppi left Szayel's lab, he had just made a deal with the devil. He needed help with his plan, so in exchange for power, he gave himself up for experimentation and research. He did not doubt himself, but felt that more power could help with his plans.

-x-

Lola was just leaving Ulquiorra's room. They didn't do anything like that, it was just there usual quiet talk time, and she liked to have this time alone with him.

She needed to clear her head of Luppi's warning, so she decided to walk in the Hueco Mundo desert.

The desert was quiet except for the small sounds made by the minor lizard hollows that roamed occasionally. Lola enjoyed this; she thought this was the perfect place to be alone with herself. She remembered how sad her new friend Baku was, maybe one day she should suggest that they both go out into the desert to think about their problems, but then again, Lola didn't know how long Baku had been and Arrancar, or if she knew to go to the desert for peace and quiet already.

"Peace and quiet is well and good, but there is such a thing as TOO quiet." A voice from behind her said, she felt a slight chill, but it was nothing compared to what Noitora's voice had brought, wait, why was she thinking of Noitora? Deja vu? She hesitantly turned around, and there Luppi was waiting.

"You, what do you want? I came out here for some alone time, I don't need to be bothered by a he-she." She once again stuck out her tongue, but there was a little bit of hesitance in her voice that made Luppi smirk.

"Little Girl, you know me so well yet you still have no respect for me. Not only that, but you ignored my warning." His tone was filled with jealous rage.

"I told you I have no respect for your kind, and if you're little warning was to leave Ulquiorra, I could never leave him, and that's the facts of life, he-she."

"You made the biggest mistake of your life, girl." He drew is Zanpakuto. "Strangle, Trepadora." There was smoke and once it cleared, Luppi was there, tentacles and all. "Have you seen and Espada release its Sword before, this is what it looks like."

She was surprised. "So that's how you want to play, eh? Well, 2 can play at that game." She drew her zanpakuto. "Aim, Arquero Valiente!" There was a flash of blue light. Luppi finally looked once it had passed.

Before him, was still Lola, but she was released. The heart shaped clip in her hair had moved to the middle and turned into somewhat of a helmet the covered most of her head, kind of like Luppi's released form, only with some form of glass covering the eyes. The glass had somewhat of a viewfinder over the right eye. The mask continued down the back of her neck, spanning into two wings, somewhat angelic in appearance. There was some sort of material that came from the rings, and continued down the arms, turning into gloves, the right glove with what appeared to be a bow without the string, as well with some going down the legs, turning into sandals that had small wings on them. "Arquero Valiente, the Valiant Archer."

A psychotic grin made its way onto Luppi's face as he started to laugh. "Ha-ha, you really think you can defeat ME? Face it, you're out of you're..." That's all he got out before something hit his shoulder and cut through it. Lola was standing in an archer's stance.

"Don't underestimate me, He-she, when it comes to Ulquiorra-sama, I fight with all my heart, if you start monologue, and I'll just attack without warning." She was dead serious.

And so the battle commenced. Lola took to the sky; those wings really were of a use to her. She used flash steps to avoid getting pounded by one of the tentacles and it bought her time to charge her bow, the arrows were made out of her spiritual pressure, so it took a bit to form them and then aim. She was able to get in a few arrows, until it hit her. Luppi had a surprise attack; a tentacle grew spikes and hit her in the back of the head. She collapsed instantly.

Luppi came over to look at the girl, he kicked her over to see that she had passed out, was bleeding slightly, her face showed what could be seen as fear. "I told you, you're out of your league, you should have just transferred yourself when you had the chance." He picked up the limp form. "This will put an end too all of my suffering." He opened up Garganta. "This way, no one will ever see your face again." He walked into the portal and when he got to the end, threw her bleeding body out. "I hope they kill you." He left and the portal closed, leaving an injured Lola to be found...

-x-

To be continued next fic

--

A/N: Well, I hate to leave you at a cliffhanger like that, but this part was planned out to be two separate stories. Please review, review, and you'll get Ulquiorra cookies


	4. Update

Authors Note:

Dear Dedicated Readers,

I apologize if I wasn't clear at the end of my last chapter, the fanfiction is technically completed, the store is continued in my next fanfiction, intitled _**Captivity**_, i'm sorry if this made anyone think that I didn't update this fanfic's ending, i'll remove this note in a few weeks.

Sincerly, Sammy Phantom (aka, PhantomTaicho)


End file.
